Well known Analgesics
Light Analgesics (Available over-the-counter) Paracetamol and Asprin are perhaps the most common, and the weakest pain killers available to the common customer. In recent years however, such analgesics as Nurofen, which are based off paracetamol with other Analgesics present such as Codine (in small amounts) have had their sales restricted due to their uses in manufacturing illicit drugs. Such uses for the above category of drugs include standard headaches, muscle pain, and other such minor pains. Salicylic Acid. Salicylic Acid is an extract from the willow trees. It appears as a colourless crystalline organic acid that is widely used as a mild analgesics as an active component of Aspirin.Uses of the derivatives of salicylic acid (Aspirin) are: 1. as a mild analgesic for minor aches and pains, to relieve headaches, sunburn pain and the pain of arthritis. 2. as an anti-pyretic to reduce fever. 3. as an anti-inflammatory agent when there is swelling from injuries 4. as an anti-platelet agent in the prevention of abnormal blood clotting as it inhibits the production of prostaglandins (fatty acids that cause blood platelets to stick together and clot. Disadvantages of aspirin 1. due to its acidic nature in aqueous solution, aspirin can cause stomach upsets and internal bleeding causing ulceration and aggravate existing peptic ulcers. 2. there is a risk of developing severe gastrointestinal bleeding following the use of alcohol. 3. about 0.5% who take aspirin (and 3-5% asthmatics) are allergic to it, leading to skin rashes, respiratory difficulty and even shock. 4. Aspirin is one of the most frequent causes of accidental poisoning in infants. Prescription Analgesics Includes Vicodin, OxyContin and Tramadol among other drugs. These drugs are used for more severe pain, often pain that will significantly affect the patient's daily life. These drugs are restricted due to their stronger effects, and in some cases addictive properties. For example, patients who are prescribed Tramadol often experience withdrawal symptoms if they have been on the drug regularly for more than ten days - thus they are only prescribed to patients that definitely require such treatment. Patients that require the above category of Analgesics have problems such as, but not limited to: chronic/acute back pain, arthritis, healing of broken bones and migraines. Highly Restricted Analgesics Includes Morphine, Codeine, Oxycodone, Hydrocodone and other such substances. Often referred to as narcotics or opiates. These substances are used for the relief of strong pain. Opiates exert major effects on the central nervous system, the eye and digestive system. The most common medical uses of opiates are: *To relieve strong pain caused by injury, disease, cancer, and pain relief prior to, and after surgery. Heroin is more potent( having more influence) than morphine while codeine is less. *Treatment of diarrhoea by producing a constipating effect. *Cough relief by suppressing stimuli that would result in coughing. Psychological effects of opiates are: drowsiness, mood changes, mental clouding, anxiety, fear, lethargy, sedation, inability to concentrate, nausea, vomiting, relief from emotional and psychological pain, lack of appetite, constipation, sterility, reduce tension. Common withdraw symptoms of opiates are: restlessness, excessive sweating, fever, chills, vomiting, increased rate of breathing, cramps, diarrhoea, aches and pain. Symptoms and tolorance for opiates depend on the metabolising enzymes in the liver and the change of neurons in the brain due to the presence of the opiate.